


Eva Simone & Chester Lake (Cont'd.)

by OliviaLourde



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: More on the relationship between Eva Simone and Chester Lake. This takes place during what would have been season 9, I think?





	Eva Simone & Chester Lake (Cont'd.)

(Chester checks his watch incessantly while Fin notices.)  
Fin: You got a hot date or something, Lake?  
Chester(smiling): Actually, yeah. My girl is supposed to be here, and she’s late. I promised to take her out in the big city tonight. Ever since I transferred, I worry when she doesn’t show.  
Fin: She normally flaky?  
Chester: No- there she is. She made it!   
(Detective Eva Simone, a 5’9” knockout brunette with vibrant eyes, walks into the squad room. Her hair is in curls, and her jacket has a fur lined hood. Her boots come up to her knees, and her tiny dress shows off her flawless body, including her long, long legs. She scans the squad room for Chester, and lights up when she sees him. Chester, smoothing his shirt, jumps up and rushes over to her. He gives her a lusty kiss hello, and leads her over to Fin and Munch, who has wandered over to them. She smiles at them both.)  
Chester: Guys, this is my girl, Eva Simone. Eva, this is my new partner, Fin Tutuola, and Sergeant John Munch.   
(Eva shakes hands with them both, smiling. She seems amiable and very friendly.)  
Eva: Glad to meet Chester’s new partner.   
Fin: So you’re a cop, too?  
Eva: Yeah. Brooklyn SVU. It hurt to lose Chester, I’ll tell you. Most dedicated cop you’ll ever see.  
(There is an awkward silence as Chester looks guilty for not disclosing that he and Eva had worked together at BSVU. Eva’s smile turns from natural to forced, feeling awkward. Fin catches Cragen’s eye over Chester’s shoulder, Cragen motions for everyone to come into his office. Chester smiles.)  
Chester: I’ll see you guys tomorrow.  
(Fin and Munch smile at Eva and Chester as they walk away. Chester grabs his jacket and pulls it on, putting an arm around Eva. Stabler and Benson enter, and Eva recognizes Liv immediately. However, she waits for an introduction.)  
Chester: Eva, these are my coworkers Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Stabler, Benson, this is my girl, Eva Simone.  
Eva: You’re Olivia Benson! I’ve been to so many of your seminars! I loved your seminar about sexually abused children. You made some really good, really truthful points.   
Olivia: Thanks! Where did you meet Chester?  
Eva: I met him while he worked in Brooklyn. We worked together for a while.  
Stabler: Must have hurt to lose him.  
Eva(looking at Chester and smiling): It did.  
Benson: Well, maybe we’ll be seeing more of you. You and I can compare notes.   
(Chester takes Eva’s hand and she lights up.)  
Eva: I would love that! It was so great to meet the two of you!   
(She shakes Olivia’s hand, handing her one of her business cards. Olivia slips it into her wallet, and Chester and Eva leave head to the elevator. They get in, and Chester stares at her, awed by her, until the doors close.)  
Eva: Did I say the wrong thing?  
(The rest of the squad gathers in Cragen’s office.)  
Cragen: I see Eva Simone has made her first of probably many appearances in the squad room. I got the fair warning from her captain in Brooklyn that there are some discrepancies in Chester’s story about his transfer.   
Fin: They actually worked together?  
Cragen: They were partners for seven years, and romantically involved for six of them. In complete secret. There was an incident in her apartment, she was assaulted, he intervened. She shot and killed her assailant to protect him. CSU went over the entire apartment and turned up evidence that they were living together; Lake was transferred after they admitted to their six year relationship.  
Stabler: Six years?! Lake looks at that girl like he’s still got a schoolboy crush.   
Benson: Well, I mean, did you really talk to her? She’s like a movie star. I felt like I should have asked for her autograph even though she was fawning over me.  
Munch: Let’s not leave out the fact that she’s a complete knockout.   
Cragen: Lake was asked to keep the circumstances of his transfer quiet; however, Eva is not bound by any agreements to keep quiet. In her eyes, he saved her life and then took a hit on his career for their relationship. She did, too.  
Benson: What happened to her?  
Cragen: Eva is a decorated career officer. Her dedication to the job is inspiring, to say the very least. When she came back to active duty after her assault, she was passed over for a promotion to run the squad, and Lake had already been transferred. Her rabbi turned his back on her, and her new partner won’t work with her. Regardless, her solve rate is 100%.   
Benson: Sounds like we could use her on the squad, too.  
Stabler: Fat chance as long as Lake is here.  
Cragen: He’s right. Now that you’re all on the same page, watch what you say to Lake about his time in Brooklyn. Eva is his trophy now. 

(Eva and Chester arrive back at their apartment in Brooklyn very late. She is a little tipsy and giggly. He locks the door behind them, and she puts her arms around him, slightly aroused.)  
Eva: You look so good tonight, baby.  
Chester: Oh, yeah?   
(They start kissing and stumble to the bedroom together. Chester puts both their phones on the nightstand. They fall onto the bed, and she wraps a leg around him. One of their phones vibrates and Chester checks it absentmindedly, not knowing whose phone is whose. He mistakes his own phone for hers.)  
Eva: Me or you?  
Chester: You. You gotta go.  
Eva: Crap. It’s supposed to be my night off.   
(Eva stands, pulling her jacket on and slipping her shield into her wristlet. Chester rolls over onto his back, eyeing her body. He gets up and walks across the room to her, putting his hands on her.)  
Chester: Hurry back, beautiful. Be careful.  
Eva: I will. I love you, Ches.  
(They kiss, and she leaves. He flops down on the bed.)

(Eva enters the crime scene, still dressed in her party clothes, and Fin notices her.)  
Fin: Eva? What are you doing here?  
(Eva is clearly confused.)  
Eva: I got the call for this…   
Fin: No, Chester did.   
(Eva opens the phone she has with her, and then realizes they must have switched phones by accident. Just as she looks up, exasperated, Chester comes running up.)  
Chester: I confused our phones. I thought mine was yours.  
(He hands her her phone.)  
Eva: I was just about to call you.  
Chester: If it’s any consolation, you got a call out and I considered going there instead.   
(He gives her a smack on the ass and kisses her goodbye.)  
Eva: Knock ‘em dead, baby.  
(She leaves and Fin looks at him.)  
Chester: I’m sorry I didn’t give you the heads up about her and I. My old captain told me I wasn’t supposed to say anything at all. He never said she couldn’t.  
Fin: It’s cool, man, Cragen filled us in after you guys left. She was assaulted?  
Chester: Her brother attacked her. Don’t tell her I told you. He beat her up pretty good. Her dad and brothers used to beat her and rape her when she was a little girl. One of the brothers found her, and… He knocked her around so bad, the doctors said she shouldn’t have recovered, but she did. My girl’s a fighter, Fin.  
Fin: Secret’s safe with me, Lake. 

(Lake comes into the apartment at daybreak to see Eva passed out in bed face down. He eyes her ass, still in her dress from the night before, and pulls off his jacket. He touches her ankle, running a hand up her leg. She rolls over, and smiles up at him sleepily.)  
Lake: Should we pick up where we left off?  
(Eva nods, and he lands on top of her, kissing her. He feels her breasts, and she runs her nails down his back. They keep going into foreplay, and he slips his clothes off.)

(Eva is laying on her side, facing away from Chester. She is feeling isolated and alone, because even though they share a bed and have sex, he has stopped confiding in her and being open with her.)  
Eva: You’re going to leave me, aren’t you? My brother destroyed us.  
Chester: I would never leave you, Eva. I love you.  
Eva: Do you hear how hollow your voice is? Do you hear how little you care when you talk to me? Sure, you can keep up appearances, but right now it’s just us. Just leave, Ches. Don’t drag this out.  
Chester: Why haven’t you left?  
Eva: Because I’m not strong enough. You, you’re strong enough to leave. So do it.  
Chester: I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you.  
Eva: Stop acting like you don’t feel it or see it. We’re not us anymore. We’ve been trying to get it back by trying to jumpstart our relationship, and we’re failing horribly.   
Chester: Well, when you say it like that…  
Eva: Just stop, please. Why should we drag this out?  
Chester: After six years?  
Eva: I should go.  
Chester: No. I will. I’ll find a place in Manhattan. I’ll start packing my stuff.  
(He stands up, beginning to organize his things. Eva sits up and watches, trying to hold back her tears.)

(Eva comes into the precinct looking for Chester. She has a box with her of his stuff.)  
Munch: Can we help you, Detective? You looking for Lake?  
Eva: He said he would be here.   
Munch: Let me grab him. I’m sure he’d welcome the distraction.  
(Lake comes out with Munch, and the entire squad watches as they have an awkward exchange.)  
Chester: Hey.  
Eva: Hey. Um… Found this stuff of yours. Figured you would want it.   
Chester: Oh, uh, thanks. How are you?  
Eva: Good. Busy with work.   
Chester: Well, take care of yourself.   
Eva: ‘Kay.  
(Eva leaves without another word. Lake seems hurt that she just walked away. He takes his box and sits down at his desk. Fin is staring at him questioningly.)  
Chester: What? We broke up, I moved out. It’s over.  
Fin: Really? Just like that?  
Chester: We’d been having problems for a while… The assault… Beginning of the end, you know?  
Fin: Damn, I’m sorry, Lake. I know you were crazy about that girl.  
Chester: I think it’s better this way. She needed time and space to really put it behind her. She’ll move to a new apartment, redecorate the way she wants, she gets her life back. I get to start over. We’ll grow.   
Fin: You sound positive.  
Chester: You know, I resented her for the assault for months. It was what started the problems. Now that I have to sleep without her and live without her… Crap, I miss her.  
Fin: It’s all a process, my dude, you’ll get through it.   
Chester: I hope so. This feels awful.   
Fin: You wanna go for a beer later? Get your mind off it? Delay coming home to an empty place?  
Chester: Yeah, sure. 

(Lake and Fin are sitting at the bar, tossing a few back. They are content in silence, until Lake’s eyes widen in surprise.)  
Chester: Eva just walked in.  
(Fin looks over his shoulder, and sure enough, Eva has walked in with a few friends.)  
Fin: I guess she’s trying to get out, too.  
Chester: Those are some new friends she’s with. I’ve never met them before, although they could be from her yoga class.  
Fin: Dude, Eva does yoga?!  
(Lake nods, swallowing as he tries to be as inconspicuous as possible. All of a sudden, a drunk guy trips and spills his beer all over him. The guy, seeing their badges, tries to apologize and offers to buy them a beer. There is a whole loud commotion, drawing Eva’s attention.)  
Drunk: Oh, my God, I’m so sorry. I am so clumsy, sir. Here, let me buy you a beer. It’s the least I can do.  
His Friends: Jeez, you can’t even walk right! Good job dumping your beer on a cop, dude!  
Lake: It’s fine, really. Here’s a napkin. Maybe take it easy tonight, okay, bud?  
Drunk: Yeah, cool. Thanks for being so chill.   
(He moves away from Lake and Fin. Eva is staring, nervous. She starts to turn toward them to say hello, but her friends pull her back, stopping her from approaching him. She keeps looking over at him, but her friends are forcing her to be strong. She DOES look good; in tight black pants and boots, a sparkly black shirt, and Lake’s old leather jacket. He finds himself staring longingly at the jacket, wishing he could still feel how it felt on her. Fin snaps his fingers in Lake’s face.)  
Fin: You want to go somewhere else?  
Lake: I should go say hi. But she’s with a bunch of people I don’t know.  
Fin: Dude, do you want her back? I’m not gonna sit here all night watching your miserable ass pine over your ex. Either man up and go talk to her and get her back or we’re going to another damn bar far, far away from here.   
(Lake stands up, with resolve. He walks over to the table, and puts a hand on her arm. She looks up, startled.)  
Eva: Chester.   
Lake: How are you?  
Eva: Good. And you?’  
Lake: Terrible. I’m a mess without you, Eva. Can we please talk?  
Eva: I don’t think that’s good idea.   
Lake: Are you afraid of taking me back?  
Eva: Yes.  
Lake: Please, Eva. Just come talk to me. Let’s have a drink.  
Eva: Shouldn’t you be getting back to Fin?  
Lake: Eva.  
(She looks anxious. She steps away from her friends, letting him take her by the hand. He pulls her away, putting his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her.)  
Chester: Eva, I am completely lost without you. Please, give us another chance. Do you even miss me a little?  
Eva: Of course. But-  
Chester: Eva, please. I love you.   
(Eva leans in and kisses him. He lingers on her lips, holding her face close to his. She puts her arms around him. Her friends all scoff disapprovingly.)  
Eva: I still think this is a bad idea.   
Chester: Why? Because your new friends decided that you’re better off without me? Eva, I just want the best for you. I want to be the best for you. But I don’t want to just give up. Being without you gave me a chance to miss you. Maybe we can’t go back, but maybe we could do things differently.   
Eva: We could try.  
Chester: Yes! That’s my Eva!   
(He kisses her again, and they hug each other.)  
Eva: I’m sorry.  
Chester: Don’t apologize, sweetheart. We’ll be okay.  
(Eva closes her eyes as she lays her head against Lake’s chest. He holds her tight.)

(Lake is looking upbeat and pleasant at work. Benson notices and smiles at him.)  
Benson: Check out Guy Smiley over there. You and Eva work things out, Lake?  
Lake: She’s my lady again.   
Fin: Her friends were pretty pissed, but Lake was smooth. It was also nice how I got to meet all her girl friends while her and Lake made out in the corner of the bar for an hour.  
Lake: I missed those lips.  
Stabler: Anyone would.  
(Lake looks at him coldly, nearly growling. Benson diffuses the situation.)  
Benson: Well, it’s good to see you not moping around anymore.  
Stabler: Seriously, it was starting to get gloomy in here.   
Lake: Well, not anymore. We’re going to work it out and take it slow. Things are going to be better than before. You never saw us when we were at our best. Maybe you will now.  
Fin: Hey, Lake, this just came for you.  
(Lake opens the envelope and pulls out a photo of Eva wearing only a pair of sexy underwear and a matching bra, tasteful but very sexy all the same. He reads the note as Stabler and Fin look at the photo over his shoulder. On the front of the note, it reads only a winky face. On the back, a flirtatious note: “Let the games begin”. Lake smiles to himself, then realizes that the guys are staring at her photo.)  
Lake: Hey! Back off, you guys, that’s my lady.   
Fin: I’m sorry, man, it’s just…  
Stabler: She’s a knockout.  
Fin: The hell’s she doing with a hump like you?  
Lake: Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?  
Fin: Whether she’s blind and deaf?  
Lake: Yep. But I’m not about to question a beautiful woman.   
Stabler: Marry her, Lake. If she does everything you like and has a sense of adventure like this, lock her down before she finds a man who will.   
Lake: Working on it, Stabler. 

(Lake and Eva are making out passionately, her sitting high on his lap. He leans his head back, smiling in pleasure.)  
Lake: Tell me you’re still wearing those panties. Oh, my GOD, those panties. I’m gonna rip them off of you with my teeth.  
Eva: I see you got my message.  
Lake: Sure did. I couldn’t help it, you looked so good, I framed it and put it in my desk. Got me through the day, baby.   
(Eva kisses him, taking off her shirt. His eyes pop open when he sees the bra from the photo, and his hands instantly go to her body. He kisses her chest, savoring the smell of her skin.)  
Eva: Glad you like it.  
Lake: I’ll never take this for granted again. I’m so glad I have you back, Eva. Come here.  
(He pulls her close, and she pulls his shirt off. They fall onto the bed together, escalating passionately.)

(Eva has just finished on top of Lake and flops down next to him. He pulls her close to him, putting his arm around her. He kisses her on the mouth passionately. Something has changed about them; they are now wilder, more uninhibited with each other, maybe even more open and comfortable. Eva smiles at Chester.)  
Chester: You ever think about marrying me?  
(Eva is taken off guard.)  
Eva: Of course. I’m a woman, Ches. I’ve been thinking about it for years.  
Chester: Why didn’t you say anything to me? I’d have already married you if you had.  
Eva: I didn’t want to rush anything with us. I still don’t.  
Chester: Eva, after six years, you don’t want to rush?  
Eva: Well, we just got back together.  
Chester: I know. But I know how I feel, Eva. It’s how I’ve always felt. I never lost it, I just… I had to find it again after everything that happened. We went through a lot.  
Eva: We both sacrificed a lot, Ches. But I’ve never stopped loving you. I think I just fell even more in love with you as time went on.  
Chester: So yes, then?  
Eva: Yes, what?  
Chester: You want to marry me?  
Eva: What?!  
Chester: I’m asking you, Eva, if you’ll marry me.   
(He leans over to the nightstand and pulls a small box out of the drawer. He hands her the box, opening it. Inside is a very plain silver infinity ring. She looks up at him, eyes wide.)  
Eva: Ches?  
Chester: I know we said we weren’t going to rush anything, and I don’t think we should. But getting you back got me thinking about the future. I don’t want to lose you ever again, Eva. I have been crazy in love with you since I met you. I know we did this all wrong, and we were supposed to be partners, but I fell in love with you the second I looked into your gorgeous eyes. I knew it when I walked into our old apartment and your brother was about to rape and assault you. I knew it when you were in the hospital, and the captain told you that you had been passed over for the promotion because of our relationship. You didn’t look upset, even though I knew you wanted that promotion so badly. I knew it when we broke up, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Eva. Marry me.   
Eva: I will. I will, Chester. I love you!  
(He slides the ring onto her finger, and they now have matching rings. They kiss each other, and Chester smiles.)  
Lake: Don’t rush on setting a date. When we’re ready.  
Eva: So we’ll go to the courthouse tomorrow, then?  
Lake: Yeah.  
(Eva jumps on top of Lake and begins kissing him. He stops her.)  
Eva: What?  
Lake: Put on the panties again?  
Eva: Naughty boy.  
(She jumps out of bed in the bedsheet to put the panties back on.)

(Lake is sitting his chair, staring into space. Fin snaps his finger at him. Everyone is watching.)  
Lake: Sorry. Last night was really awesome. I proposed to Eva.  
Fin: Lake. I thought you said you guys were taking it slow.  
Lake: We are. We’re not getting married till Friday. You guys should come.  
Stabler: I love a good freak show. I’ll be there.   
Fin: Shouldn’t you guys think about this? You JUST got back together and you’ve been through a lot.  
Lake: Yeah. And I know I don’t want to go another day of my life without her as my wife.   
Benson: Lake, that’s a big step. Is Eva even old enough to understand the kind of commitment that a marriage takes?  
Lake: How old do you think she is, Olivia?!  
Benson: I thought she was in her mid-twenties…  
Lake: Well, that’s how old she LOOKS… But she’s not that young, Liv.   
Benson: Well, are YOU old enough to make this decision?  
Lake: Why are you guys acting like this? Is it so hard to believe that after everything Eva and I have been through, we want to take control of our lives and get married finally?   
Fin: That’s not what it is. You just got back together. Give yourselves time to breathe. Think about things a little.  
Lake: This is something we’ve been thinking about for six years, Fin. I love her. She loves me. We almost died for each other.   
Fin: All right, all right, do you.  
Lake: Are you going to come?  
Fin: Of course. It’s really nice of Eva to humor you and all. I didn’t know they let special needs people get married to normal people.  
Lake: Tool. Benson, you coming Friday?  
Benson: I’ll come.   
Lake: You guys are the best!

(Chester moves the last of his stuff back into Eva’s apartment. He smiles as she hands him his keys and kisses him on the nose.)  
Eva: Glad to be back?  
Lake: You have no idea.   
(He pulls her closer and begins kissing her. He runs his fingers through her hair, caressing her body gently.)  
Lake: Regret anything yet?  
Eva: Nope.  
Lake: I missed this place.   
Eva: It didn’t miss you.   
Lake: Cold.  
(He pulls her in, hugging her and kissing her. She jumps into his arms, and they fall back into her bed together.)

(Eva is visiting Lake in prison. While she is trying to be strong, he can see she is torn apart by everything that’s happened.)  
Lake: Eva, I am so sorry. Just when we got to be normal again, I did this.   
Eva: Please stop. We only have so long, baby. How are you?  
Lake: I’ve been better. I’m in jail with a good chunk of people I helped put here. Let’s just say that I’m begging for solitary.   
Eva: I can get you solitary, Ches, okay? I’ll talk to some people here. We’ll get you moved into solitary.   
Lake: I need you to sign this right here. My lawyer and I think it would be best.  
(He slides a piece of paper over to Eva. She reads it, at first not comprehending. She begins to shake her head vehemently, and Chester puts a hand to her cheek.)  
Eva: N-no. No, Chester. I won’t sign this.  
Lake: It’s the only way for you to have a normal life, baby. I don’t want what I did to follow you around for the rest of your life. You already have enough hanging over your shoulders. My lawyer wrote it up so that it’s a clean break. You get a fresh start. Our marriage… Never happened. You don’t deserve to have to spend the rest of your life coming to visit me in here. Don’t you see, Eva? This is the only way.   
Eva: No. You can’t keep me from coming to see you.  
Lake: Eva, don’t do this to yourself. Just think real hard about this, and sign the papers. I’m a cop who killed a cop. I’m in here for life. I don’t want you coming in here as an old woman and visiting me. Just sign the papers, Eva. You get everything I have, and you’ll never need anything. It’s the only way to do this. I’m not going to let you waste your life on me.   
(Eva starts to cry. Lake is tearing up himself, but neither cares.)  
Eva: It’s my life, Ches.   
Lake: I’m not letting you do this, sweetheart. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I always will. I married you because I thought we had forever. I love you so much, and I don’t want you to spend your life visiting me in prison. I am never getting out, sweetheart. Our lives as we knew them are over. It’s time for one of us to move forward. I’ll give you a hint: It isn’t me.  
Eva: I’m not ready to say goodbye. Please, Chester. Don’t make me do this. Please, Ches. I love you. I don’t want to lose you.  
Lake: Think about it until you come back next week. But I want you to sign these papers and move on with your life. I want you to let me rot in this jail, Eva.   
(Eva’s tears are uncontrollable. She grabs his face, pulling him close to her. She kisses him passionately, fighting the moment. He hands her the papers.)  
Eva: No.  
Lake: I want you to come back next week with these signed and be prepared to say goodbye, okay? We’re not going to drag this out.  
Eva: But I love you, Chester.  
Lake: I love you, too, Eva. But I don’t want this for you. Please, just listen to me on this.  
Eva: I’ll think about it.  
(Eva kisses him passionately again, and she leaves.)

(Eva is sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Fin comes in and she slides a second beer to him. They toast and drink in silence for a moment.)  
Fin: Is Lake okay?  
(Eva slides the papers towards him. He reads them, then looks at her, shocked.)  
Fin: He’s putting you first. He doesn’t want this to be your life. He’s right, though. You do deserve better, Eva. You should sign them.  
Eva: I feel like I’m deserting him.  
Fin: This is what he wants you to do, Eva. You’re not deserting him. You’re granting his wishes. He’s not selfish. He wants you to move on with your life. It’s not deserting if he tells you he wants you do it. Sign the papers, Eva. Give him closure and move on with your life. It doesn’t mean you don’t love him. It means you love him enough to let him go.  
Eva: Chester was the one good thing in my life, Fin.  
Fin: Now you have a chance to go find more good things. Lake wouldn’t want you to be miserable. Let me tell you something, Eva. When I met Lake, he had a photo of the two of you in his wallet. I asked him about you, and the only thing he would say about you was that he would give his life to make yours a happy one. He lost his life already; he doesn’t want you to lose yours, too. He’s giving you an out, Eva. Sign the papers and move forward. There is so much more for you out there.   
Eva: I guess.   
Fin: Wanna know a great way to start? Come into our station and talk to Captain Cragen in the morning. He has an opening for a detective now and the spot needs to be filled. Transfer to Manhattan, Eva. Start a new life with us.  
Eva: I’ll think about it, Fin.  
Fin: Please think about it. Lake wouldn’t want you to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life.

(At the close of the case, Cragen enters his office. Eva stands up, her hair falling down her back and mingling with the leather of Chester’s jacket. Cragen doesn’t look surprised.)  
Cragen: Detective Simone. I heard you might be visiting.  
Simone: Fin told me you have an opening.   
Cragen: Yes, but it’s a promotion to a First Grader. You’re still a Second Grader.   
(Eva is noticeably crestfallen. She begins to leave the office slowly.)  
Eva: I’m sorry, Captain. I had no idea that the transfer was out of my league. Apologies.  
(She gets to the door.)  
Cragen: You start Monday. I already processed your paperwork. John Munch will be your new partner. Try not to marry this one.   
(Eva turns slightly, then turns around fully to face him.)  
Eva: Thank you.   
(Eva exits. She looks at the squad and gives them a half smile. Her and Fin nod at each other.)

(Eva sits down across from Chester. She slides the divorce papers across the table with one finger. He looks down at them, then up at her.)  
Eva: I’m not okay with this. But I signed them. Thank Tutuola. I took your place at Manhattan SVU. I start on Monday. I got the promotion that I was passed over for in Brooklyn. I’m moving on before I’m ready, but I’m doing it, okay?   
(Chester reaches across the table, feeling her loose curls. He comes around the table to sit next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They are both crying and they know this is goodbye.)  
Lake: I’m sorry, Eva. I never meant for you to get hurt or to get caught up in this.   
Eva: I know it won’t happen, but if you ever got out…  
Lake: I won’t. No use even thinking about it. I want you to move on. You are free of me and the shadow I left over you. I want you to move on, find someone new, start your new job, and always be better. You owe me that. Please, Eva. I love you and I want you to find happiness, even if you think you’ll only ever be happy with me. I don’t want you to be sad. So go find some happiness.   
Eva: I’ll try, Ches. But you’ll always be there. You’ll always be at the back of my head. I’ll never be able to forget you. You’ll follow me wherever I go.  
Lake: I want you to try, sweetheart. For yourself and for me. If there’s anything I’ve learned from this job, it’s that you can’t carry it all with you if you want to survive. Understand?  
Eva: I do.  
Lake: I love you, Eva. I want the best for you. This is the best option for both of us, okay?  
Eva: I know. I understand. I’m just not ready, Chester.  
Lake: You will be fine. Take some time, but when you get back out there, don’t look back.   
(They are quiet, watching each other. Eva’s eyes are shining with tears that won’t stop, and her face is stained with the path of previous tears. Chester is also crying, though he is trying to be strong. She covers her face with her hands. He pulls her hands away from her eyes, kissing her again. They kiss and make out for a while, and finally he pulls away.)  
Eva: Please don’t stop. Ches, please.  
Lake: You gotta go, Eva. It’s time for you to go.   
(He pulls away from her slowly. They stand, and they hug. She kisses him hard on the lips one last time. She tries to make it last, but he pulls away from her. He starts to back away, and she stands there, rooted to the spot, while he leaves, the tears pouring down her face, her heart broken.)

(Eva meets Munch at a restaurant near the precinct. She is feeling as low as she can go. He orders her a drink, and she accepts it without any words.)  
Munch: She’ll take a whiskey double, please.   
Eva: So you’re my new partner. How do you feel about that?  
Munch: I could do a lot worse. Your record speaks well of you. How do you feel about this?  
Eva: I don’t know what to feel. Sorry if I seem cold or distant until I adjust to everything. I’ve never dealt with a loss like this and Chester was my whole life for seven years.   
Munch: I know this sounds horrendous and cliché… But you will find someone else one day. I’m pretty sure I’ll be there.   
Eva: Sure doesn’t feel like it now.  
Munch: You will. Take your time, but when you’re ready, don’t be afraid. You have such a large heart, Eva. Don’t allow this to destroy it or you.   
Eva: I know it’s what I have to do. 

(Eva shows up for her first day at Manhattan SVU apprehensively, dressed in tight jeans, a black shirt, a black zip up hoodie, black boots, and Chester’s black leather jacket. Though she knows the set up of the place, she is nervous. Cragen senses her insecurity and puts a hand on her shoulder.)  
Cragen: You ready for this?  
Eva: Nope. Is anyone?  
Cragen: No. (Gathers the squad) All right, everybody listen up. I know we’re all dealing with the aftermath of Lake, but we have a new “old member” of the squad. You all know Eva Simone. She’s one of us now, so make her feel at home.  
(Benson is the first to stand and shake her hand, welcoming her to SVU.


End file.
